The Bonnet Boy
by luvdobby
Summary: When Ron is neglected and made fun of by Fred and George, he seeks out a true friend in his sister Ginny. Sibling ship Ron/Ginny.


**The Bonnet Boy**

**This is the cheery and flowery tale I promised from before, which is in fact, loosely related to something that happened to me and my older brother. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little fanfic and I know, I know, I definitely do not own Harry Potter, the owl informing that I do seems to be a bit delayed…**

While on the final stretch to freedom through the kitchen and eventually the Burrow's sunny backyard, Ron felt his mum's calloused hands firmly grasp his shoulders. He began to whine in agony, he knew the procedure. First, he felt the loving snog of Molly's lips on the crown of his head. Then began the torture.

"Ronnie dear, if you would just hold still-" Molly began, conjuring the feared weapon out of thin air.

With this gesture, Ron began to kick his chubby little legs and let out a long wail. Then, while shrieking the only words in his miniscule vocabulary, "Mummie! NO!", tears began to snake down Ron's freckled cheekbones and onto his ill-fitting maroon jumper. A frilly cap of lace and bows was descending upon his unkempt Weasley red hair. With a flick of Molly's wand, the bonnet was fastened and the deed was done.

She loosened the grip on his shoulders and Ron began to toddle towards the backyard.

"Off you go then!" she murmured to Ron's disappearing backside.

Upon seeing him shove his tiny fists through the straps of the bonnet she sighed. It was no use, Molly had been thinking ahead and put a locking charm on the bonnet. After all, she didn't want Ron's precious pale head getting sun-burned out in the backyard. With one final glance in Ron's direction she picked up her copy of Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart and settled back into her cozy chintz chair to read.

After rubbing away the remainder of his salty tears, Ron set out to Fred and George's tree house. Upon arriving at the base of the gnarled maple tree, he began to crawl up the wooden steps. But, before Ron got to even the 4th step, Fred popped out of the fort and chased him back down to the ground.

"Sorry Ronnie! No bonnet boys allowed!" Fred remarked.

"Get away bonnet boy! We have stuff to do!" George called from the top of the tree.

"But-but, I'mmm no-not a bon-bonnet boy!" Ron gulped, fighting an oncoming wave of fresh tears while tugging at the lace and frills of the bonnet.

"Go away bonnet boy!" the twins shouted in unison.

Ron stumbled away blindly with tears cascading down his button nose. After much struggle, he reached the stone garden wall in which he perched himself next to Ginny. Being two years old, Ron thought that she couldn't do much talking besides babbling, but apparently Fred and George were able to train her in their evil ways.

"Are you 'da bon-t boy?" she questioned innocently, gazing up at him.

Those words were enough to send Ron round the twist and soon tears were once again gushing out of his red-rimmed eyes.

Ginny became troubled. Why was Ronnie crying? Her chubby hands grasped a wildflower growing nearby, and she gently rubbed Ron's hands aside to present him with her gift. He smiled weakly and pulled her close, sniffling into Ginny's flowered sunhat.

When Ron glanced at the flower in his sister's hand, he realized that Fred and George didn't train her to be totally evil. In fact, she was probably the only one who even loved him!

After Ronnie's sniffling ceased, Ginny grinned up at him, asking "All bet-r?"

"Yup Gin!" Ron triumphantly replied. With that, he carefully dragged Ginny towards the flower bed. He held her close and they dozed off together for the remainder of the afternoon.

Molly, who had kept an eye on Ron all afternoon, beamed with joy upon stumbling across Ron and Ginny in the flower patch. She summoned the camera and the moment of sibling love was captured forever. Before the camera and photographs were summoned away, she swished her wand and the bonnet of frills and lace was removed. She felt that it was time.

As Ron was stirring, he felt the flutter of butterfly wings against his head. When he reached up to capture the creature to show Ginny, he felt the wind ruffling his hair. His imprisonment, that dreadful lacy bonnet, was gone! Looking around, he concluded that Ginny must of pried it off of him. With that, he hugged her tight, treasuring her like a good luck charm. Who needed Fred and George when it was Ginny who was his true friend.


End file.
